


As Long as Your Window's Open

by crypticColumnist



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticColumnist/pseuds/crypticColumnist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's been sneaking into Stiles' room all summer. It's really the only place he feels safe. With school out, he hasn't been able to, and he hasn't had any rest in a while. Now he's tired, and hurt, and he just can't bring himself to care as he climbs through Stiles' window and collapses onto the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long as Your Window's Open

Derek's been sneaking into Stiles' room all summer. It's really the only place he feels safe. With school out, he hasn't been able to, and he hasn't had any rest in a while. Now he's tired, and hurt, and he just can't bring himself to care as he climbs through Stiles' window and collapses onto the floor. He only wants a few hours to rest, and heal, and maybe to take a nap.

“Oh my God!” He hears Stiles gasp, “What the hell?” Derek feels Stiles' hands on him, and jumps more out of habit than actual concern. Stiles' presence is comforting, and Derek kind of just wants Stiles to pull him into bed and pet him. “Derek?” Stiles' voice is panicky. “Derek are you okay?”

“I'll be fine.” He manages to croak out, his lungs aren't holding up so well with that rib in them, “Just need some rest.” A little blood trickles down his mouth.

“Okay, okay.” Stiles says. Derek can tell he is trying to stay calm and be soothing. He's failing at it, but the effort's nice. “Alright, bed.” That's really all Derek wants.

Stiles helps him up, and guides Derek to the bed. Derek doesn't even bother to resist the urge, and lets himself flop on top of Stiles. Stiles grunts, “Dude you're really heavy.” He complains, and wriggles out. 

When he was mostly just in Stiles' lap, Derek stops him wrapping his arms around Stiles' waist. Derek makes a noise that probably sounds a lot like a whine, and he feels Stiles stiffen. “Derek?” Stiles hand lands on his hair, and Derek leans into the touch. Stiles sighs and runs his fingers through Derek's hair. “You got some serious 'splanin to do when you feel better.” Stiles says.

A few hours later, Derek wakes up with Stiles curled around him almost protectively. He's fully healed, and rested enough that he feels a rush of embarrassment about what happened. He was just so tired, and hurt. Now Stiles is here with Derek still almost in his lap, his hand still gently curled in Derek's hair, and it is definitely going to require an explanation Derek isn't ready for.

Maybe if he's careful, and quiet, Derek will be able to slip out before Stiles notices. He can avoid Stiles, or come up with a plausible explanation, or something. “You do realize not even someone who's as heavy a sleeper as I am could get comfortable with a person bleeding in their lap right?” Stiles yawns. “And that you so don't get to run away from this?”

“Stiles.” Derek tries to sound warning, but it comes out more whiny.

“No,” Stiles snaps and sits up. “Nuh-uh, you've been sneaking into my room for months,” Derek gapes at him, “My best friend's a werewolf you didn't think he was going to tell me?” Stiles rolls his eyes at Derek. “And I kind of want to know why.” His voice isn't harsh when he asks the question, but Derek still grumbles because he doesn't want to answer. Stiles sighs, “Look, I'm not kicking you out, because you obviously like it here, and I don't mind having you here. I just want to know why you're here?”

Derek rolls onto his back to meet Stiles' eyes. He still doesn't know how to answer, and wishes that somehow Stiles would just let it go. Part of him is screaming to answer, to tell Stiles that this is the only place he feels safe, that this is the only time he doesn't feel like he needs to run or fight. The other part of him is screaming that this is exactly the time to run, because this is scary. He's afraid.

He's always afraid. He's afraid he's going to die, or get someone killed, or kill someone. Maybe all three, probably all three. Derek's afraid because he knows he's a bad alpha. That his betas deserve someone more patient. Someone who can give them the support that Derek isn't ready to give, because he doesn't trust them, and in turn they don't trust him.

“I'm scared.” Derek starts, he doesn't know how else to. Stiles just stares, waiting for him to continue. It's a little unnerving, Stiles being this quiet. “I don't want to tell you because I don't-” He pauses, and wishes for an exit. Stiles takes a deep breath, and Derek wants to stop him because he still has a lot more to say. He knows that if Stiles gets started he'll chicken out. 

“I worry about you.” Stiles says. “I worry a lot. I worry whether or not you're eating right, or getting enough sleep. I worry, when I don't hear from you for weeks, that you might be dead, and I won't even know. I worry that you'll be running around in the woods, and you'll get hurt, and no one will be there to help you. I just- I worry.” He finishes quickly, “So I'd rather have you here, where I don't have to worry.”

“You worry about me?” Derek gapes at him, and there's no way it comes out sounding harsh or mocking, because it's something Derek wants to hear. He just wants someone to care if he's dead or alive.

“I know- it's stupid-” Stiles starts. He's been running his hand through Derek's hair absently, and it's making Derek sleepy. He's relaxed now. More relaxed than he's been since Laura died. Stiles cares. Stiles wants to know that Derek's alive and well, and no one's done that for him since Laura. He doesn't want Stiles to think that it's stupid, because it's the best thing Derek's heard in a long time.

“Thank you.” Derek interrupts. Stiles hand stops, and Derek frowns. He didn't want that. He wants Stiles to keep petting him, because he doesn't care if Stiles does that. Stiles cares about him, and he can feel safe. He can breathe.

Stiles' mouth moves like he's going to respond. He slides out from under Derek, and Derek thinks he might be about to leave. He doesn't. Stiles slips down beside him and pulls Derek close, wrapping his arms around Derek. “Promise you'll come over if you need to?” He says. Derek wraps his arms around Stiles, and buries his nose in Stiles' chest.

“As long as your window's open.” He replies.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted something cute, fluffy, and maybe a little angsty just to make you hurt.


End file.
